Norman Rockgoode
Norman Rockgoode (??? - , appears aged 35) is a human wizard and member of Group 2 of the Legacy of Izal campaign. __TOC__ 'Physical Description' Norman is a plain, average-looking, unremarkable human male with fair white skin, short brown hair combed and parted to one side, very light blue eyes, and a medium build. Norman enjoys everyday formal but relaxed clothing, such as plaid sweater vests, soft evening robes, shined leather shoes, and high-thread cotton pants. Norman also carries around an unassuming leather-bound book that is filled with a cryptic coded language. Norman refers to this as his "holy book". 'Background' Early Life Norman has no memory of a childhood. Instead his earliest memory was when he was in his early 20's and surrounded by a dark, flowing mass erupting out of his "holy book". The mass disappeared when Norman closed the book and did not reappear upon opening. Norman took in the unfamiliar world around him - an Izal at peace - and saw only chaos. Izal had not remembered what it was like to suffer inhumane torture and ruin and to see nothing but mass death and decay. Through peace the people of Izal grew ignorant of the troubles that lurked in plain sight - corrupt states, rogue magic users, demons lurking and waiting - it was all trouble waiting to happen. Norman thought that people as a whole are weak and exploitable and the survival of everyone, especially himself, required someone in charge. Norman has contemplated if his desire for control is rooted in the book's apparent dark power, but he believes such is not the case, but its teachings may have influenced him. Norman would travel the lands to further understand the people of Izal. He spent time with everyone, from commoners to common criminals. He blended into every situation naturally due to his incredibly plain looks and adopted a no-nothing facade of well-intentioned ignorance and mild-mannerisms to help blend in further. Eventually his networking as a humble and incredibly well-mannered servant of an unknown religion would end with him at the dinner tables of nobles, ambassadors, crime bosses, cult leaders, and many with an evil intention. He learned of their personalities, their flaws, and watched their downfalls. Norman would often join other heroes and learn of their ways and flaws, too, as they took down villain after villain. Norman learned that the best way to gain control was to be the bad guy. A small amount of fear could go a very long distance in keeping order. What Norman understood was anyone who thought the same were doing everything wrong - villains with dreams of world domination had equal ambitions of expensive castles and infinite wealth, and an ego to match. Norman concluded that to be evil, one had to be pragmatic. There was no point to beating henchmen if they would stop following; no point to treating slaves horrifically until the rebel; no point in doing things to such an excess that they were costly if things went wrong. The Frostfort After years of traveling, Norman had decided on a location to establish a base for his eventual campaign of conquest. To the west of Foolshope was an ideal location for a fortress 'Personality' 'Relationships' Legend: |A| - Alive, |D| - Deceased, |M| - Missing. This reflects their presumed status. 'Allies' "The Flock" - |A| - A collection of captured souls and reanimated corpses from Norman's vanquished enemies that now mindlessly serve Norman. 'Friends/Contacts' The Countess Marjerin of Foolshope - |A| - A captured noblewoman held hostage by Norman, but not friendly because of Stockholm Syndrome. The Orphans of Foolshope - |A| - Destitute children persecuted and exploited by the citizens of Foolshope. They were lured into Norman's fortress, but are treated well. 'Enemies/Foes' The Townspeople of Foolshope - |A| - View Norman with disgust and consider him an abomination. They continually hire mercenaries and lure heroes to attempt to kill Norman. 'Groups/Organizations' Legend: |F| - Friendly, |N| - Neutral, |H| - Hostile. This reflects their attitude as known to Norman. Category:PCs